Senile dementia affects approximately 1.5 million persons over age 65 in the U.S. The most common form is Alzheimer's disease. At the moment, it is a disease of unknown cause and unknown treatment. Any procedure or drug treatment that would slow down or reverse the progressive deterioration of the Alzheimer's disease patient would be a major plus for the patient, his/her family and society.